<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a place for ghosts by rosepetalfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623754">a place for ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall'>rosepetalfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Tatooine (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has a house now, on Tatooine. It is a grave site.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a place for ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey has a house now, on Tatooine. It is a grave site. She buried them there. Her family. Blood and spirit and Force. </p><p>Tatooine is a place for ghosts, and memory, and rumor. </p><p>After she comes, the first time, the Freehold echoes with whispers — so long after the fire turned to ash, someone has finally come back to lay claim to the land. They tell her it belongs to her, now. </p><p>She agrees. </p><p>Rey knows, standing between the sand and the sunset, with ghosts behind and the horizon ahead, that she will leave this place. But she will return, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>